The story of Silver and Lance
by mon-amourr
Summary: What happend in the relationship between Lance and Silver? PLEASE REVIEW !
1. Chapter 1

Silver always had a crush on one kind of guy. He didn't consider himself as gay,he just liked that guy. The one Silver had a crush on was the dragon master / Pokémon League Champion. Maybe it was the cape or just the way Lance looked, but whatever it was it made Silver fall hard for him. So Silver let it stayed by dreams and all that fluffy stuff, because he knew that Lance would never fall for him, like Silver does for him. Maybe he could better set his mind off Lance, mainly because Silver knew Lance could never even like him. Lance despised Giovanni and Silver was the son of him. Gold asked if he wanted to do something fun with him and Crystal in New Bark. '*sigh* Maybe tomorrow would be better… Who am I kidding. Fun stuff with those 2 idiots, but it sets my mind of Lance. Also I heard from Gold that Elm needed help. So maybe I will let the fun pass and help Elm'.

Little did he know that in Blackthorn City the guy of his dreams had the same problems. Lance had a nice cozy home in Blackthorn City close to the Dragons Den. He also was in love with someone. That someone was just the kid of the man he most despised. A kid that was as first so much like his father. Only use Pokémon's as tools, but he knew the kid was changed. The guy that Lance loves is Silver and Silver is the kid of the Team Rocket boss, Giovanni . Lance knew Silver hated his father and everything about him, but he didn't knew why. The first time Lance saw Silver he hated the kid. He was angry of the way he treated his Pokémon.

But after a while he saw more things. Things like that Silver never trusted anybody, not showing emotions and always stayed silent. Lance guessed that the kid had never been loved or anything likeit. His premonition was confirmed when he read the letters that had been sent to the Rocket grunts. That Giovanni needed his son for the deeds of Team Rocket and what hurt Lance the most was that the son, who Giovanni needed, was right next to him also reading the letters. He still remember the flash of hurt on Silvers face, before the mask came back again. He then saw that Silver didn't knew anything better and when Lance gave him a form of affection he declined it. Lance now thinks it is because he doesn't know how to cope with his feelings. While Lance was thinking of Silver, he remembered that he had to go to New Bark tomorrow. Professor Elm asked for his assistance and that maybe Gold, Crystal and Silver would also help.

' Silver would help, I mean the last 2 years he keeps helping Elm for some reason. Maybe he would be there tomorrow. '

And with that idea in his head he began to fall a sleep. 

The next day Silver called Gold and told him he was going to help Elm. Gold was always whining about it so he responded with a nice:" I don't care what you 2 freaking idiots think, I am helping him and I'm not hanging out with you 2.'' And with that he hang Gold up.

So when he arrived by Elm's, the said professor told him that they had to wait on somebody and that if he want that he could feed the Pokémon´s in the garden. Silver looked at him without emotion and walked to the garden.  
>" He sure changed a lot the last few years" Professor Elm told himself. " Now just waiting for Lance to arrive"<p>

Still in Blackthorn City Lance was rudely awaked by an angry Claire who something said about "helping out a professor and still not coming? Nice way to help cousin" and then walked away.

So now Lance was in a hurry because he was already 20 minutes too late, so he put his favorite outfit on and flew to New Bark on his Dragonite. When he arrived by the Lab of professor Elm he noticed that Silver wasn´t there and that he was a little sad about that.  
>''Ahh.. Lance you finally here. Only 40 minutes later then I had expect. '' Elm smiled and then Lance saw a very recognizable Feraligatr walking to the professor and gave him something out of the garden that the professor needed.<br>''Ah thanks Feraligatr, that's very nice of you to bring it.'' Feraligatr gave him a nod and then walked away.  
>'' Ehm.. Professor wasn't that Silvers Feraligatr?'' Lance asked a little insecure.<br>'' Yes it was. He is in the garden now excuse me I need to examine this plant and then we could go to the real work. Would you mind to help Silver feed the Pokémon´s in the garden Lance? At least if he is not already done with that.'' The professor asked with a smile.  
>'' No I won't mind.. then I shall go to the garden.'' Lance said a little bit untrusting, afraid what he would see in the garden and how the professor acted, But he let that pass.<p>

When Lance walked in the garden he saw that all the Pokémon had there food and that he didn't saw Silver or his Feraligatr. So he walked toward the water and then saw a boy sitting there with red hair against his Feraligatr. He walked to Silver and sat next to him. When he saw that Silver had fallen a sleep against his Feraligatr and also saw that Feraligatr was very protective about the boy. How hard Lance was trying, he couldn't win the battle with himself and he was feeling the smile that got on his face.

" Hello Feraligatr, how are you?" Lance asked while looking at the sight of Silver and his most trusted Feraligatr. Feraligatr looked at him and gave him a nod that he was fine. Then he carefully waked Silver up, so that Silver wouldn't say anything in his sleep about Lance, like he always does in his sleep.

"Hmm..? What wrong Ferali..? Is Elm already done with that stupid flower? * yawn* " Silver asked very cut and on a sleepy manner. Lance couldn't do anything but smile at the sweet tone of Silver. He heard Feraligatr responded and then saw Silver look at him and his face was as cold and emotionless as always.

"Thanks Feraligatr. Hi Lance, is Elm already done with the flower? So not I already feed every Pokémon with the help of my own Pokémon's, so you don't have to help anymore. " Silver told him harsh and with a poker face.

"Why do you do that Silver? The first seconds before you are awaking you respond kind and loving and the next second you are angry and harsh against anyone. Why are you even helping Elm, I mean you are the kid of Giovanni, why help Pokémon's? You and him always think about yourself and use them to accomplish your goals and think that Pokémon's are tools. Nothing more." Lance responded just as harshly and a little bit bitter. Then his eyes went wide as he heard Feraligatr growl. He looked at Feraligatr and saw Feraligatr angry like he never saw before. When he looked at the big, blue Pokémon he almost missed the flash of hurt on Silvers face before it went emotionless and then he saw Silver stand up, but before Silver walked away he responded on a few accusations Lance claimed on him.

"I'm nothing like Giovanni. I help Elm to try to redeem myself for the fact I stole Totodile. Also the reason why I am acting like this is not to end up like any other fool. If it is a problem for you, don't worry I will tell Elm that I have other things to do, so that I won't interrupt anything importance for you. Bye Lance. " And with that Silver walked away.

Lance was sitting by the water and was thinking about what he said earlier. Then his eyes went wide and he thought back of what Silver said. About redeeming himself so that he could keep the stolen Totodile? Lance thought he was a complete fool. So he stood up and hoped that Silver was still there to hear all the nonsense the professor always talked about. When he arrived by professor Elm he was confirmed that Silver had already left and didn't say where he would go.

Lance asked professor Elm how it was with the fact that Silver stole his Totodile. The professor stopped his work, looked at Lance with sad eyes and then told Lance the story.

"When Gold came here for his Cyndaquil and Crystal for her Chikorita, Silver stood there by the window." Professor Elm pointed his finger to the left window that was half open. It was a window were you could see everything perfectly "We never thought anything about it so we let him stay. When I and the assistant leave, he went into the lab and stole the Totodile he now has. Then we asked Gold to get the Totodile back and he had to fight with Silver. Silver lost, but when Gold went to Totodile to take him with him, Totodile tried to bite Gold. Totodile was already quite attached to Silver. I think that the only two Pokémon's Silver really cared for, is both stolen. He cares for his Feraligatr and his Weavile. Before you begin, yes he cares about his other Pokémon's, just not as much as for those two. So after Gold defeated Giovanni, Silver was furious because he wanted to do that. But after a while Silver, Gold and Crystal became friends and I think they are the only friends Silver ever had. Wait.. no that's not true Blue is his friend too. So that's kind of the story about his Totodile." Elm said with a slight smile of his face. " If I shall tell you the truth, I am glad Silver got Totodile. He is quite strong thou and is helping with the help of Weavile to let Silver cope with some of his emotions. Now to think of I think Silver only show his emotions to his Pokémon's "

"And do you know how he feel about his dad, Giovanni?" Lance asked cautious. If he wanted to talk to Silver again, he had to know as many things as he could, so that he wouldn't say the wrong things again.

"Hmm.. Silver never talked about his family. What I know from research, is that he was very young when he was kidnapped by the Mask of Ice. That he and Blue both escaped and that he hate his father. " Elm said.

"And how would Silver act if someone told him he only uses his Pokémon's as tools? " Lance asked with a little bit hesitance

"Ehm.. These days he would respond angry most of the times, but only his Pokémon's know what Silver is really feeling. If you want to find Silver, then you can better ask Gold. Gold knows almost always were Silver is."

Elm said with a big smile "Ow.. and Lance. I think we will do the important things another time OK? And if you want to find Gold he lives in the next house."

"Ok, thanks professor. Thank you for telling me were Gold lives and for the information." Lance told him and then walked to Gold's house. He never saw the mischievous glint in the professor eyes. Like he knew something, that only everybody else had to know.

When Lance arrived by the house of Gold. He just saw Gold walking out of his house and called out his name. Gold looked at Lance and smiled. Lance asked how he was and Gold told him he was fine, then Lance asked were he could find Silver. Gold responded while blushing with different places where Silver could be. Gold told him that it depends on the way Silver is feeling, that if Lance thought he had hurt Silver, Silver would be by the Brass/ Burnt Tower to stay calm or if Silver was angry that he was at the Lake of Rage and if he was his regular self and he disappeared then he was in the Dragons Den. Lance thanked Gold and then went to Ecruteak City, because he still remembered the flash of hurt on Silvers face. There he went to Morty to ask if he saw a kid with red hair. Morty responded that he saw a kid with red hair walking to the Brass Tower, but that he had to hurry. When Lance asked why, Morty told him that the Brass Tower was unsafe and that he needed to be in the neighbor when something would happen. Morty also told that he was already to late with an appointment with Falkner, Morty even blushed when he said that. When Lance had promised that nothing would happen to them and said that Morty could go.

Lance walked to the Brass Tower to see if Silver was there. When he entered the Brass Tower he saw Silver talking to his Weavile and Feraligatr. It looked like the 2 Pokémon's were trying to comfort him. So Lance walked silently towards Silver and heard what he was saying.

"Am I really that bad to other Pokémon´s? I thought that I was different then my father, but what if I am just like him. What if I too only use Pokémon´s as weapons or tools…. No.. that´s not true, I have a Crobat. They only evolved if they are very happy, right? I don't know what to do Weavile, Feraligatr." Silver said and you could hear the unshed tears in his voice.

"Feraligatr…. " Feraligatr looked sad at the way Silver was acting.

Lance was walking closer to hear even better till he stepped on a loose floorboard. He saw Weavile pulled his head up and then looked right in Lance his eyes. Lance looked at Weavile and begged with his eyes that Weavile wouldn´t tell anybody. Weavile looked at him and then gave him carefully a nod.

"Wea…. Weavile!" Weavile stood up and went to Silver to comfort him.

"Thank you Weavile and you too Feraligatr. I am just one kind of messed up person. But alright. I have too long dropped my mask. It´s time to put it back up and hope that Lance is not by Elm anymore. So that I can begin with help Elm with his research stuff." Silver said while placing his mask back up. He then turned and saw Lance standing there. For a second his mask was gone and a look of pure shock was seen on his face, before his mask was back on.

"What are you doing here! " Silver ask furious.

"I wanted to talk to you. To apologize to be fair. I didn't had the right to say that you were like you father. Maybe you was in the beginning, but you have changed. It was a low blow to say that to you and I sincerely wanted to apologize for that. "

"Apology accepted. And how much did you hear?"Silver asked still furious.

"Not too much, I promise. Enough to tell you that you have indeed changed, but I can't step over the fact that you are Giovanni's son. And that's why I told you what I did. You were like you father in the beginning. " Lance said carefully, watching the eyes for signs of danger.

"It's not that you aren't right Lance, It's just….Oh… never mind…. Can you leave me alone now? I like to have some private time… " Silver said quietly.

"What did you want to say Silver. It's okay to tell things, to show emotions. If you tell me what's bothering you, except the fact that I am bothering, you then I will leave" Lance said while looking at Silver. 'Damn, even when he is showing no emotions, he still as hot as someone could ever be.' Lance thought. 'Maybe some time with me, will get him talk'

"It is nothing important, Lance and why aren't you helping Elm?" Silver said changing the subject. "I wanted to apologize to you and professor Elm told me to go after you. He told me that I should ask Gold because he knows where you are most of the time. And why are you trying to change the subject Silver? " Lance asked weary and looked a little bit uneasy.

"Of course Gold would know were I would be, that kid is stalking me, it is really annoying. And what did you ask Elm more? 'Cause you looked like you had asked more. And I am not trying to change the subject."

"I didn't really ask more from else, just maybe more about you. So that I wouldn't insult you again and what you meant about redeeming yourself for you Totodile.. and answer me then about what you were talking about. The It's just…. Oh.. never mind part. " Lance asked skeptically.

"What did you want to know more about me? And it's nothing special really it doesn't matter to you so LEAVE it!" Silver reacted angry. His Feraligatr and Weavile reacted on it and looked at Lance that if he did that again they would really attack him and something in Lance told him that he didn't really wanted that.

"Okay I will be fair. What I asked professor Elm is nothing special so if you want to know, you will have to tell what that nothing special of you is." Lance told him slyly and then looked and de Pokémon's of Silver, who looked even more angrier than before they were even growling.

"Humph… Never mind then. Probably nothing important." Silver told him reluctantly even a bit insecure and Lance knew he had Silver right where he want him. "Oh really so I will ask you this then, who knows that you were kidnapped by the Mask of Ice? " Lance asked cheekily. Lance saw the eyes of Silver widened and knew he had Silver on the right spot.

"I don't know…" Silver didn't make the sentence off when he saw the way how Lance looked. "A few people. Blue, Elm and probably the others who were kidnapped and you then " Silver told him while looking away.

"Now then would you tell me now what was not so important or how would Gold and Crystal react if they knew this." Lance was not one of bribery, but maybe it would open Silver up and he then saw the look on Silvers face of pure terror.

"Okay.. okay.. It's just I have tried to be different then Giovanni. Better for my Pokémon's to be stronger than my dad, that it just hurt to hear that you are saying that I'm the same like him. Giovanni told me when I was little he was the best Pokémon trainer ever and then Red came and defeated him. And Giovanni just walked away and didn't say if he would ever come . A month later I was kidnapped by the Mask of Ice and my dad did nothing. So my youth wasn't the best. " Silver told him reluctantly and looking to his Pokémon's.

"And then Silver, what happened then?" Lance asked worried about Silver. Because that would explain a lot about Silver behavior.

"Then nothing more. I just learned that I can trust a few people. Like Blue. Always Blue. When Blue and I escaped from the Mask of Ice we went each or own ways. She to Kanto and I to Johto. I stole my Totodile*while he said this he went to pet his Feraligatr* and she stole her Squirtle. That's the story really okay. Can we drop it now? " Silver asked harsh.

"Almost Silver, I just want to know one thing." "And that is?" "Why always so harsh and mean and protective about yourself. Why not letting anyone in that protective shell around you? Afraid of to get hurt?" Lance knew he was pushing the buttons, he saw that at the way Silvers Pokémon's were acting.

"I act so because that is who I am. I am letting my Pokémon's in so don't nag. You are as annoying as Gold and Crystal. " Silver said silently. "Are you done now?" "Yes I am Silver. Thank you for the information. Hey it is late shall I take you out for dinner. Nothing fancy if you don't want. Just a quick burger or something?"

Silver stomach rumbled because he was hungry. "Yes I would like that, but only if my Pokémon's get some food too. Otherwise I wont go. " "Of course Silver and would you mind if I ask you more then?" "We shall see then. Your paying!" Silver said quickly "Haha… Okay I will do that" Lance told him with a smile. "I know a nice place in Olivine, is that okay?" "Yes it is fine." "Come with me on Dragonite. Flying will get us so much faster and hold on me, Silver."

"Do I really need to hold you? Humph… okay then" Silver got on the Dragonite and hold on Lance. Silver didn't saw that Lance was slightly blushing, because he wanted that Silver would never let him go. Not when he had Silver so close to him.

"We are here the easiest place to eat or would you like to go to something fancier? " "This is fine Lance thank you. Can we eat now…" Silver said and ask impatiently. "Of course we can. What would you like?" Lance asked. "A cheeseburger with fries, a coke and a salad if you can afford that" Silver told him. "Yes I can that afford that, but can you eat all that?" Lance asked unbelievably

"Yes I can problems with it?" Silver asked, his eyes narrowed. "No not really, but you don't really look like you can eat all that" Lance said. "Now come we will eat."

Lance ordered all the food for Silver and him and for the Pokémon's and then paid and then went to eat his food along with Silver. "Silver, you said that I can maybe ask more questions. Can I ask them?" Lance asked carefully.

"Perhaps, lies on the kind of questions, but because you have been so nice for me I will try to answer them okay?" Silver responded bitterly. Lance could see that Silver didn't like to answer things about him.

"What happened by the Mask of Ice." Lance asked."You can better ask what not. Humph.. Next question now." Silver responded very curtly

"Why don't you want to speak about the Mask of Ice?"Lance asked further. "Because I don't know you too well so wont tell you too much. Good enough answer for you?" Silver reacted.

"Silver it is good for you to talk about things. Even if you don't like it. I will love too help you." Lance told him and then he said quietly "Because I would love to have some extra time with you." Lance thought that Silver didn't hear him, but that thought was proven wrong when Silver stared at him with his mouth slightly open…

"Why would you love some extra time with me? I thought you disliked me…" Silver responded shocked. "It is nothing important Silver. I just want to help you. To help you with your past and even with your emotions." Lance responded quick.

"Humph.. Gold and Crystal want to do that too. Maybe I just don't want it. Maybe I have enough on my Pokémon's? But nobody thinks about that hmm…" Silver said curtly while he looked away.

"Silver let me help you please? I will back off if you want me too. Just tell me things about your past. About your family, about the Mask of Ice. You can't bottle that all up. It is not healthy. " Lance said exasperated.

Silver looked at Lance. He would love to have some time alone with Lance. Who knows what will happen then. 'Maybe I can trust Lance. Maybe I can tell him some things. ' Silver thought

"Silver are you still here?" Lance asked with a small smile.

"Okay Lance, maybe you are right. Maybe I can tell you some things, just don't push it." Silver reacted. When Silver saw the smile on Lance face become bigger, Silver then knew it was the right choice.


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay Lance, maybe you are right. Maybe I can tell you some things, just don't push it." Silver reacted. When Silver saw the smile on Lance face become bigger, Silver then knew it was the right choice.

"But don't expect from me that I will go and tell you everything. I still don't trust you enough for most of the things. So don't be too happy" Said Silver cranky. He still saw the big smile on Lance and Silver was now getting irritated of it.

"Then you shall learn to trust me Silver.., but you must know I am not as nice as Gold and Crystal" Lance stopped with smiling. "And if I find you moping somewhere with a attitude that is worst then you have normal, then I will have to force you to say what is on your mind. Do you understand?"

"I am glad you are not as Gold and Crystal. At least I don't have to be afraid that I have another stalker after me. And Lance if you hadn't noticed yet, I like a few nice people." Silver looked Lance straight in the eyes with one perfect raised eyebrow and said "And of course I will tell you immediately what's on my mind. I know that you will help me. You don't have to force me, I will tell you willingly."

Lance would be happy with that sentence…, if it wasn't laced full with sarcasm. Lance sighed. _'This can be difficult, but I love a fight just like Silver does. I will break that wall someday. And then I will be there, waiting and listen to him.' _

"Yeah.. Maybe someday you will Silver. You will never know. By the way where do you sleep now?" Asked Lance suddenly.

"Ehm… Cherrygrove city Pokécenter. Why do you want to know?" asked Silver hesitantly.

"Come live with me Silver. You can do whatever you want. Only show some responsibility. Call when you will come home later and that stuff. No strings attached, I promise. Plus you can sleep in a good comfortable bed." Lance said confidently. _'Also I don't mind to see you at my home when I am waking up. See you go to bed. And see you take a sho… Wait.. What! He is just a kid. I must be ashamed of myself, except that I am not. Hope that he will say yes.'_

In Silver's head everything went super fast. _'He want me to go with him, in his house, with him? He wants me to be with him? I would love to, but at the same time I don't. Live in the house with skeptical, sarcastic, sexy, Play the hero Lance? Wait what did I say after sarcastic? SEXY? Nooo.. damn I cant do this. Find an excuse for to say no! Ehm of course.. ELM! Yess!'_

"I'm fine at the Pokécenter… Thanks Lance, but I would like to stay close to New Bark to help the Professor." Said Silver not so confident as he would like it to be. Lance saw that Silver wanted to, but didn't want to admit that. So Lance said just one thing.

"I could take you to New Bark if you have to go" Silver paled after that and Lance had to hide a smirk. He knew that Silver now had no excuse. Lance didn't do this for himself… No really, it was just a nice fact that Silver was there. But Lance did it for Silver. So that Lance could keep a eye on him..

"No thanks Lance, I will stay in the Pokécenter. Can you bring me back to Cherrygrove or do I have to walk?" Asked Silver harsh. Lance was surprised, when did Silver's emotions change? He looked at Silver and saw that he was looking angry at him. '_Of course I did it again. Just for a check, Let's look at his Pokémon's'_ Lance looked at Silver's Pokémon's and saw that Weavile as well as Feraligatr kept a close eye on him. When Lance didn't respond Silver stood up and recalled his Pokémon's and walked away. Lance saw Silver walking away and thought… Ho.. Wait walking away! Lance stood up paid for everything and then went after Silver.

"Silver wait up. Stay with me. It's easier and cheaper for you. You can train in the area. Just stay, you said you would tell me some things. I know you Silver if you won't come with me, then you won't tell me anything. So come with me." Said Lance soon, but Silver didn't listen or didn't hear it. Lance was getting irritated of it. So Lance did the only thing he knew so Silver couldn't ignore him and…

Grabbed Silver and pushed him against a wall.

"Hey, let me go now!" Screamed Silver while he was struggling.

"Did you even heard what I said to you?" Lance said angry. He was losing his control and took a few deep breaths to calm himself. _'How can that kid make me lose control so easily.'_

"Yes I heard you. Now let me go!" Said Silver angry. "Not before you answer me." Told Lance him while looking intensely in Silvers eyes. Silver couldn't look away and slowly answered "Okay, I will stay with you then.." Lance smiled on the inside, but still looked at Silver. "So now you even listen to me and actually do as I say..? You're easy" Teased Lance.

Silver gave him a small grin and Lance looked shocked. _'Silver grins? I wonder wh… AHHH'_  
>Silver kicked Lance, while Lance was thinking. Lance let Silver go and went with his hands to the place Silver kicked. <em>'Damn that kid can kick hard!'<em> Thought Lance. He looked at Silver who looked with a pleased look on his face.

Lance let Dragonite out of his Pokéball and grunted "Go Dragonite, Silver get on Dragonite, we go to Blacktorn city." "Humph... Whatever you want… But try anything funny." Silver eyed Lance before he went on his Dragonite. Lance also went on Dragonite behind Silver. "Okay, hold on tight Silver. Dragonite take us to mine house."

Within 15 minutes they were in Blacktorn City in front of Lance his house. Silver hopped off Dragonite and looked around. He never felt like going to Blacktorn City, because the people in the Dragon's Den looked at him if they knew more than they should. And now Silver was going to live with Lance. _'Fate is a cruel thing, except it is fine to live with Lance I think...' _Thought Silver.

"Silver… did you even heard me? Silver…? Ow are we on the ignoring status again?"Inquired Lance. 'Still no response hmm? Okay then the next way.' Lance put his hands on Silvers shoulder and shook him.

Silver jumped and hit the person that shook him. Lance didn't saw that one coming and he felt a nice handprint on his face. He looked at Silver, who looked almost guilty. Keyword almost. "Why did you hit me Silver?" Lance asked calmly. "It was a reflex, you didn't had to shook me. Calling my name would have worked."

"I did that multiple times. You just kept ignoring me. So theoretical I can hit you back. Wherever I want." Lance grinned. Silver gulped _'Since when does Lance grin, it's creepy' _

"You wouldn't hit someone who didn't do it on purpose?" Responded Silver while looking as innocent as he could. Lance liked that look and he decided to hit Silver when he didn't expect it.

"Okay I won't hit you now, but I will some other time" Replied Lance while he winked at Silver. Silver looked away and blushed a little bit. Silver hoped that Lance wouldn't see it, but of course fate was not standing at Silver's and Lance saw the blush. "Are you blushing Silver?" Lance chuckled. " I do not blush Lance. Can we go inside, I'm getting cold. " Told Silver hastily. "Of course Silver, let me open the door for you. " Lance opened the door and let Silver go in first. Silver looked around. The living room looked normal, but nice.

"I will show you your room. Do you have your clothes at the Pokécenter?" asked Lance. "Yeah why do you want to know?" Asked Silver perplexed. "So I can pick them up, but first walk with me."

Silver looked at Lance and then walked after him. They went upstairs and Lance showed him the rooms. "This here is my room, your room is across of it." Lance pointed at the room across Lance his own room, it was a big bedroom, with a kingsize bed and a closet and more. The colors of the room were dark red and a vanilla color. Silver thought it kind of looked nice. They walked farther and Lance showed him the bathroom. It was just like Silver's bedroom big. It had a large tub and a shower, the toilet was behind a screen so that nobody could see you. The colors here were baby blue and very light yellow. Silver liked the bathroom.

"You should take a bath of a shower, I will show you the towels first before I will get you things." Lance told him before showing where the towels were. Silver said nothing and just nodded. "Okay I will get your things. See you later Silver." And with that Lance left.

Silver went the tub and filled it with water and a strawberry scented bad oil. Silver could see that Lance never used it as the wrapping was still on. Silver picked out a towel. Silver pulled of his clothes and undergarment and put them into the hamper and then went into the bath. While he was bathing a thought came suddenly in mind. _'I am not going to were those cloths and I have no clothes here lying to pull on. So I will have to wait till lance is back to get some clean clothes.' _Silver stopped thinking about it and just relaxed for half an hour. Then he got out of the bath and dried himself. He put the towel around his waist and walked downstairs and hoped that Lance was there. When he saw that Lance wasn't there he went to sit on the couch and watch television till Lance came back.

_**In the mean time with Lance!**_

_´Okay so pick up Silver´s things and then go back. Hope Nurse Joy will give them to me or say were I can get his stuff.´ _When they arrived by the Pokécenter Lance recalled Dragonite and went inside.

"Ow good day Lance, how are you doing?" Nurse Joy asked politely. "I am fine Nurse Joy thank you, but I have something to ask. I have to retrieve the things of Silver a kid with red hair. Do you know were to find his things?" Asked Lance.

"Why yes, but why do you need to know? And why to retrieve is he staying with you Lance?"Asked Nurse Joy concerned. "Yes he is staying with me and could you tell me were I can find it?" "Down the hallway and then the first left and then the 8th door on your right, but you need this key."Said Nurse Joy while giving him the key. "Thank you Nurse Joy and could you take a look at my Pokémon's while I am retrieving his things?" Responded Lance while taking the key and pulled out his Pokéballs. "Of Course I will . See you later." Lance gave Nurse Joy his Pokéball's and went to Silver's room.

When he was in Silver's bedroom he saw a bag with a few things in it. When he looked farther around he saw another bag lying around and he saw that Silver's clothes was in there. _'wouldn't it be lovely to tell Silver that his clothes are gone and that he has to walk in house without clothes… hmm.. nice thought… Okay wait those thoughts later now getting his stuff and go home.' _Lance picked up the bags and then looked around for more things. When he didn't saw more things he went back to Nurse Joy.

When he arrived by Nurse Joy he saw Gold. When Gold saw him with Silver's bags he went berserk. "What are you doing with Silver's bags!" Inquired Gold. "Ehm.. What about taking it with me to Silver? You know the one you are talking about" Responded Lance lazily. He then went to Nurse Joy to retrieve his Pokémon's and then went outside, only to hear more from Gold.

"How do you mean you taking it with you? It's from Silver not from you so put it back. When he will come back he need his stuff" "He also need it now. If I'm correct Silver is now done with showering or bathing and he won't were the dirty cloths he had on today. So he will be all naked with only a towel on him, only because you don't want me to give him some cloths." Lance grinned when he saw Gold blushing, becoming so red as his jacket. "How do you know where Silver is, even I don't know were he is." "Simple I know were he is, because he is with me. At my house right now." Lance called his Dragonite and got on him. "Sorry Gold, but I have to go, otherwise Silver will get a cold. And I don't want to have that now, do I?" Before he flew away he had a quick look on Gold's flustered face and then he was on his way to his house.

When he came home he saw Silver sitting on the couch, with only a towel on. He looked at Silver, because to be honest how many times can you look at Silver half naked? Never, indeed. So Lance looked at Silver for a few seconds and then walked to Silver. When he was in front of Silver he saw a few scars and he saw Silver blush. The scars were not big, but Lance gave himself a mental note to ask about it. Silver looked at him and Lance said: "Got you things? Saw Gold at the Pokécenter" Silver grabbed his bags and responded while walking to his room "Of course he does, he is always there. He is an annoying, stupid, possessed stalker that won't ever leave me alone" And then Silver was gone.

Lance went to the kitchen and got a soda out of the refrigerator and then walked back to the couch and watched television. When Silver came done in his normal clothes he said "What not even a drink for your house guest. Nice from you, Lance" "I told you already I am not nice. You can get one for yourself. Oh yeah and Silver, if I got you a soda you would throw a fit over that you could do it by yourself." Said Lance with a laugh before returning to watch the show on the tv. He heard Silver mumbling along the lines of "Stupid dragon trainer and Idiotic, lazy, stupid, annoying Champion."But what made Lance laughing out loud was when Silver imitated him "Ow look at me.. I am the mean stupid dragon trainer and Pokémon League Champion, but don't worry I am to lazy to get a drink for someone, so I won't fight you. Lazy ass of him…" Lance couldn't stop with laughing. Silver sounded so funny with that sarcastic tune on his voice while imitating Lance. When Lance finally did stop it was because Silver threw a can of Soda to his head.

Lance rubbed his sore side of his head while looking at Silver. Silver had troubling with controlling his laughter. Lance just looked so stupid. "Why did you do that Silver?" Asked Lance a little bit angry. "You wouldn't stop laughing and you didn't responded so it was fair this time" Said Silver while grinning. Silver sat down on the other couch and drank his soda. He didn't have to look at Lance to know that Lance was looking at him. Suddenly Silver remembered something. "What did Gold want from you?" Asked Silver seriously. "He wanted to know why I had your bags nothing more. Why?" Lance looked with caution to Silver. Something was on Silver's mind that was obvious, but the question was what?

"Oh.. Just curious. He wasn't in my room right?" "No he wasn't Silver. Now care to elaborate why you want to know that?" Asked Lance with one eyebrow up and looking intensely at Silver. It would have worked, if Silver looked at him. "Never mind, I'm going to bed. I'm tired. See you around Lance." Responded Silver tiredly and then walked to the kitchen to throw his soda away, before he went upstairs. _'That was weird, he never acts so withdrawn. I know that something is on his mind, but what and why hide it? Would it be possible that he likes Gold?' _Lance gulped by that thought. _'Silver couldn't possible like Gold right? I mean he said it annoyed him that Gold was stalking… Oh wait… Gold is stalking Silver, maybe that is the reason. Better check on him'_

Lance walked upstairs to Silver's bedroom and knocked on the door. _'No response, Typical' _Lance knocked again only to hear a deep sigh and some shuffling towards the door. He then saw a very angry Silver who looked like he was ready to go to bed. "What do you want?" He asked pissed off. "Just came to check on you, because you were acting strange when I talked about Gold. Would you like to tell me what's going on?" "Ehm no? goodnight" Silver was about to close the door when Lance said "You would tell me if something was on you mind" " I also told you that I won't tell you to much as long as I don't trust you." "Silver tell me what's wrong otherwise I will call Gold and tell him everything I know about you." Lance looked at Silver with one eyebrow up. "You wouldn't, you want me to trust you and that wouldn't happen if you did that."Said Silver satisfied. "You don't know me, but would you try to find that out?" Said Lance smugly. He saw that Silver was doubting and went on. "You could just tell me what is wrong Silver. I just want to help you. I want to help you with your emotions and how to react on things. Please let me help you right now Silver." He looked sharply at Silver and saw that Silver still doubted. He touched Silver's shoulder for reassurance and felt that Silver was leaning to it. Lance was surprised, but didn't show it. "Okay I will tell you, because maybe it will help." Said Silver while biting on his lip. Lance looked at the sight. It was just so beautiful to see him doing that. Silver just looked so innocent and Lance loved it, maybe a little bit to much… "Come inside Lance an I will tell you, okay?" "Eh.. Y-yes that would be nice. Thank you for doing this Silver."Said Lance grateful. He walked in Silver's room and sat on one of the seats. Silver went to sit on the other one and began to talk.

"Gold… I don't know what's wrong with him. After he defeated me for the first time he has followed me. I didn't mind it, but after awhile he knew every place I was when I was struggling with emotions. That's how he also knew where you could find me." Silver took a deep breath and looked around him. "And what happened then Silver?" "Nothing special he would follow me and after a while I would battle him. Except he stalks me these days. Crystal said it's because he loves me and want to look out for me. I told Gold I don't like him and hoped he stopped stalking me. But as you saw he didn't" Silver looked at Lance for a second and then looked away. "Sometimes Crystal reminds me of Blue. She is nice to me and don't judge me. Blue never judged me."He gave a very small smile that Lance had seen with much trouble. "Crystal was the one who told me that I should tell Gold that I don't like him. She hoped for my sake that he would stop, only he didn't" He looked at Lance and said as if the whole conversation didn't happened "So now happy? Can you leave me now?"Said Silver in an absent tone "Silver.. Something is on your mind what is it? And don't tell me that it is nothing. You are somewhere else with your thoughts" Lance looked at Silver with a worried expression. Silver looked at Lance and saw that Lance was worried. _'Why is he worried? I can handle my own. Nobody ever worried about me except Blue and maybe Crystal. But those are girls it there nature to be worried right? So why is Lance worried?' _Lance saw that Silver was puzzled by his expression. "Silver I do care about you so tell me what is on you mind?" "Gee.. And you told me you weren't nice. The only thing I hear from you mouth is: What's wrong, Talk to me and that kind of stuff." Silver looked annoyed. Lance brows shot an end up and after a few moments he reacted. "Silver I only want to help you. But if you are acting like this, then you will get it on the hard way."

Lance stood up and walked in front of Silver. He grabbed Silver left wrist and pulled him up. Silver jumped and felt against Lance. A light blush came on his face. Lance put his hand under Silver's chin and pulled it up so he had to look in Lance his eyes. Silver looked at Lance and was for a moment gone in his own fantasy. "Now you are going to tell me what is going on in you head. I won't let you go before you tell me."Said Lance stern. Silver tried to look away and when that didn't help he did the thing where he relied on the most and pulled his right hand back to slap Lance. Lance saw this happen And just before Silver hit Lance, he grabbed his hand and pulled it with his other hand. Now both Silver's hand was in Lance his hand and Lance grabbed his chin. "Try to hit me again Silver? Didn't work as quite as you wanted hmm?" "Let me GO! I mean it Lance!" Silver didn't like this position he couldn't do anything and the longer he looked in Lance his eyes the more he felt his resistance decrease. Silver didn't like it at all. "Tell me Silver and I let you go, I know you don't like this. It makes you look weak. You can't do anything and I can and you hate that. I can let you go when you tell me what's wrong." Silver eyes went glassy. _'Ow Lance If you only knew '_ Silver tried to struggle, but when that didn't work he kicked Lance. Lance who suspected this, braced himself for the kick and felt nothing of it. Silver gave after a few moments up. Lance was from the inside happy that the kicking had subsided. "I just want that Gold leaves me alone. He continues to follow me. I have asked him to stop. But sometimes he comes at a bad timing… Crystal is keeping him of my back mostly and sometimes he isn't around. I'm glad then. He just don't leave me alone and I really love my privacy. Can you let me go now?"

Lance looked at Silver. He could understand why Silver was so attached to his privacy. He also could understand why Gold loved Silver. Lance looked in those Silver orbs and was practically hypnotized by them. Before he knew it he slowly moved forwards till his lips was an inch from Silver's lips. Silver was paralyzed. He wanted to stop Lance, but at the same time he didn't. When Lance lips touched Silver's, he was shocked and didn't do anything for a few seconds. Then Silver kissed him back. Silver told himself he didn't want it, except he knew better. Lance lips, they felt so good. Not to soft, but also not to rough. Just perfect. When he felt Lance asking for entrance he opened his lips a little bit. It was enough for Lance. The two began a fight with there tongues. Lance won and Silver didn't mind it to be fair. Lance tasted like musk, soda and something just Lance. Silver couldn't name it, but he loved it.

Lance was in heaven. He was kissing Silver, without being hit. Silver kissed back and more. Lance couldn't describe the feeling. Silver tasted like mint, soda, a little lemon flavor and Lance loved it. After a few moment, air was needed and they stopped kissing. They both breathed heavy and Silver had a cute blush on his face that was as red as his hair. Silver felt then that Lance's hold on his arms was reduced and he pulled his hands out of his. Lance looked at Silver and saw that Silver was stunned. He then heard him muttering some words. Lance listened carefully and heard a few. "He kis-.. me.. Lance… me? How…? Why … let…do that? But..? .. Hates me!" Lance looked at Silver and grabbed his chin again and let Silver look at his face. "Silver I don't hate you." Silver looked at him and Lance saw that he wasn't convinced. So of course Lance needed to prove it then to Silver and kissed him once again. This time Silver kissed back immediately, shy but he kissed back. Lance hands went to Silver's back and went slowly to Silver's ass. Silver tried not to groan, but one escaped and Lance loved the sound of it. He pinched in Silver's ass and Silver yelped. Silver pulled back from the kiss and looked at Lance. His eyes were dilated for a moment and Silver took some deep breath to stay calm. Lance looked at Silver and knew that they didn't go any further. Silver looked at Lance and saw him smiling. "Why are you smiling?" "Haha… I have a question for you to answer." Lance chuckled. "And that is?""Do you trust me enough now, Silver?" Silver blinked and decided to don't answer that question. Because the truth was that he _did _trust Lance. Silver just thought that Lance didn't need to know that, just for now. "Okay.. Silver… You look tired I will leave you, so you can sleep and think about today. And what you feel about me." Lance said quietly and before he left he gave Silver a quick kiss to Silver. Silver looked after Lance and said "You can't kiss me like that you know. I didn't want it so you were just molesting me…"Lance stopped and responded "I think you know how big that lie is Silver. You kissed me back and you were the one that groaned Silver. Stop lying to yourself, it isn't going to help you. Think about that." And with he went to his own room. Both Lance and Silver went to bed. Both had a lot to think about and so they both had a little sleep.

Silver thought about what Lance said to him. He knew he liked it. Maybe a little bit too much and it scared him. He also thought that he wasn't lying to himself. He was just in denial, that's not lying is it? Silver thought about it at least a half hour, before he had fallen a sleep.

Lance on the other hand was thinking about everything he saw and heard today. About Gold, about the scars on Silver's his body and of course the lovely kiss they shared. He just had to remember that he would ask about the scars tomorrow. He also knew that he would talk to Gold about stalking Silver. Maybe then Gold would leave Silver alone? Lance hoped so. A few minutes later, Lance had fallen in a sweet dream about him and Silver.


	3. Chapter 3

Lance on the other hand was thinking about everything he saw and heard today. About Gold, about the scars on Silver's his body and of course the lovely kiss they shared. He just had to remember that he would ask about the scars tomorrow. He also knew that he would talk to Gold about stalking Silver. Maybe then Gold would leave Silver alone? Lance hoped so. A few minutes later, Lance had fallen in a sweet dream about him and Silver.

* * *

><p><p>

Lance woke up the following morning and did some clothes on before going downstairs. He saw, that Silver was already awake and made coffee and something to eat for himself. Lance took a cup of coffee and made a sandwich. He looked at Silver who was eating his sandwich. He also saw the red haired kid looking dreamily in front of him.

"And thought about what I told you yesterday?" Asked Lance. Silver shook out of his daydream and looked at Lance.

"Yeah I did. I came to the conclusion that I will not lie to myself anymore. Keyword myself. To you on the other hand, to you I can still lie."Responded Silver with a shake to the left with his head.

Lance decides not to react on the answer. He had questions that Silver had to answer, just that easy. Did he not, then a little agreement would help Silver to make him talk.

"Silver, can you tell me later in the afternoon about your scars and about your time with the Mask of Ice?

The other one choked on his sandwich and looked with big eyes at Lance. "NO.. I cannot and certainly will not!" Said Silver out loud.

"You can't keep avoiding the subject Silver. I will say it again, it will help you. I will keep it a secret…"When he didn't received a reaction he decided to try it on a different way. "You know what we are doing it differently today"

"Oh.. how so?" Asked Silver distrustfully.

"We are going to play a game"

"Which one?"

"Questioning one another. I will ask you a question and you _must _answer it and in turn you can ask me a question that I have to answer. Are you up for it Silver? "

"That sounds like a stupid game, even for you Lance."

" What is this? The never shown any weakness kid, is too afraid for questions? I knew you were a weak, little coward. If you do not even dare to play _that_ game with me" Lance acted like he was shocked. He also had decided to provoke Silver, because everyone knows Silver hates to be called a weak little coward.

"Okay… Okay I will participate that stupid game of yours!" Grunted a very angry Silver. _'Nobody is calling me a coward! Certainly not a weak one!'_

"Thank you."

Lance decided to finish his sandwich and drink his coffee. After he was done with that he decided to take a shower. Lance knew that Silver had to change his clothes.

When he went to his bedroom to get some clothes he saw that Silver's door was a little bit open. Lance looked inside and saw Silver's bare torso. He was skinny, but he had some muscle. He then saw, that Silver took his pants off. _'Damn he has a really nice ass. Hope that someday I will see it willingly and not sneaky like now' _Lance looked were Silver clothes was. He saw them on the bed. He saw a shirt, vest, pants and undergarments. He then knew Silver was taking his undergarments off and decided to stay and watch a little bit longer. Lance was drooling when the trainer was finally naked. The kid just looked so damn hot. Even with the little scars here and there. Lance knew, that he wouldn't get this image of Silver out of his head for a long time. He also knew the show was over when Silver did some clothes on. He went to the bathroom and into the shower and made the water at the right temperature for him. He washed his hair and body and he suddenly thought about Silver. Unconsciously his hand travelled downwards. His hands wrapped around his shaft and he imagined that Silver was stroking him. Silver on his knees in front on Lance moving his hand back and forth. Silver´s fingers sliding hesitantly over his slit, Silver's mouth around him, experimenting just to know what Lance liked. Lance could have imagined everything. He could almost really feel Silver sucking him off.

"Silver… Keep doing that…More…"He was groaning. The dragon master was completely in his own world. With a last stroke he completed himself while groaning the redheads name. He was breathing heavy and did his hands on the bathroom tiles for extra grip. When his breathing was calmer, he cleaned himself and then turned off the shower. Lance dried himself off and then did his clothes on and looked in the mirror. He did his hair right and then went to his room to do some business for his work.

Silver on the other hand left a note in the kitchen that he was training with his Pokémon in the Dragon's Den. He did not like the place, but it was a very good training spot. So first he trained his Rhyperior and Honchkrow first. After he had trained them, he trained his Gyarados and Gengar. It was then, that he saw some people of the Dragon's Den. They were approaching him and he didn't like it a bit. Silver tried to ignore them, but they looked intently at him. When Gyarados and Gengar were done training, they took a break. He sat down on the grass and let his Pokémon out of their balls. All his Pokémon, except Weavile and Feraligatr, went playing with one another. Weavile and Feraligatr stayed close to Silver, as if they felt that he was uncomfortable here. Silver looked at the people of the Dragon's Den and saw that they stood still, but kept looking at him. After a 15 minute break, he trained his Weavile and Feraligatr and after the training, he recalled his Pokémon and went back to Lance his house.

When Lance was done with work and came downstairs, he didn't saw Silver. Instead he saw a note on which was written:

_Training in the Dragon's Den. _

_Silver._

It was a short note, but it made clear where Silver was. Lance looked at the clock. It was already one in the afternoon. He decided to make lunch for Silver and him, for when Silver came back. He made a simple dish, nothing specials. Just a few sandwiches. When he was done, Silver came home. He looked at Lance and then at the food

"Hey, I made some lunch. Will you eat with me?" He asked politely.

"Yeah, I will just give myself a quick wash and then I will come." Silver hoped that the older trainer already had forgot their deal, so that he didn't have to talk about the Mask of Ice because he knew Lance was going to ask questions about that.

When he came back downstairs and ate his sandwich, he saw Lance looking at him.

"What are you looking at?" Asked the redhead abrupt.

"When will we play the game. You can postpone it, but today we will play it." Responded Lance with a sigh.

The younger one gulped loudly. "You decide then."

"Okay, then we play it when we're done with eating." He saw Silver fidgeting.

He knew Silver didn't like to talk about the Mask of Ice. But keep hiding it from people wouldn't do the red one some him good. Lance knew this and soon Silver would know it too, at least that was what Lance hoped.

Lance was done with eating and he looked at Silver. He saw that the other one was eating tiny bits, so that it would take longer. After 15 minutes the red haired trainer had eaten everything and Lance cleaned it up. He grabbed two cans of soda and took Silver to the living room and sat him on the couch. He gave one can to Silver and began talking.

"Okay Silver are you ready for it?" Lance inquired gentle. It was difficult to be gentle with the fiery redhead because he knew Silver didn't like it. He had already enough people who were gentle with him.

"No.. But I don't have a choice do I? So… You begin" Said Silver quietly while setting his can on the table.

"How long were you with the Mask of Ice?" Lance decided to begin with simple questions, just not too hard for Silver.

"Ehm… I think around 3 á 4 years. Something like that." Told Silver still very quietly.

"Okay.. You can ask a question."

"How old are you exactly?"

"Hahaha, I am 24 years old." Chuckled Lance.

"Pff Old man.." Said Silver a little bit louder. Lance smiled at Silver.

"What did the Mask of Ice with you guys?" Lance saw Silver cringed by that question.

"Train us because we had potential as trainers. If we didn't do what he wanted he would punish us. Also he did other things…" The young redhead became quiet and looked down to his feet.

"What kind of things Silver?" pushed Lance. Silver looked up.

"One question at the time Lance. How old were you when you got you first Dragon Pokémon?"

"I was five when I received a Dratini. The same Dratini that is now my strongest Dragonite." Lance told him casually.

"So.. What kind of things Silver?" Silver looked him in the eye.

"Can we let that pass?"

"No we can't."

"WHY NOT! It's just simple. You just ask another question!" Shouted Silver full of anger and desperation. Something that you never saw with Silver.

"Because that is not how the game works Silver. Now answer it!" Lance was on the edge to lose is control. Lance thought that it was just a gift from the kid to anger people easily. The Champion then saw Silver fidgeting and realized that he really didn't like to talk about it. Just when he wanted to tell Silver to let it go Silver began to talk.

"He followed me and Blue almost every time. He watched me the most of the time. When I was changing clothes or showering. He did the same with Blue, but less. We were one of his servants. We were bound to his will. If we didn't listen we were punished. Before you start he never really did something to us, except from the punishment. We never could do anything. We were just a pawn in his game… " Silver looked away, his eyes downward and he looked like he was ashamed.

Lance saw that the kid was hiding something. Lance was also shocked. The older trainer never knew this. Yes, he knew some of them had an awful life there, but he didn't knew about the stalking and more of that.

"Where were you born?" Silver asked and suddenly Lance knew that whatever happened there, Silver wouldn't show it.

"Here in Blackthorn City. Born and raised here in Blackthorn City." Lance answered while he gave Silver a sympathetic smile.

"What didn't you told me Silver?" He saw Silver's confused face and went to elaborate, what he meant. "Just a minute ago you told me about what things the Mask of Ice did and you were hiding something. What was that?" Said Lance seriously.

Lance looked at Silver and saw that he was very nervous. He sat closer to the boy and put his hand on his shoulder. Silver flinched and then he looked up at Lance. Lance saw everything in those beautiful silver eyes. He saw hurt, pain, defeat, desperation and above all hate. He saw pure hate for what had happened there. Silver opened his mouth and then closed it. He was leaning against Lance. Lance did his arm over Silver's shoulders and pulled him against him. Something in him said that Silver would need all kinds of support for what he was going to tell.

"When I was there 2 years he wanted to speak with me. I was 11 years old. I went to the Mask of Ice and he told me that I had grown a lot. He also told me he liked the way I looked." Silver stopped for a minute. Lance pulled Silver harder against him and Silver did his head on the dragon tamer his lap. Silver began to talk again.

"When I was there he walked to me. He began to 'inspect' me. He touched my shoulders, my belly and slowly lower. I didn't want that so I took a step back. He didn't like that." Lance looked down at Silver and saw that Silver was in a kind of trance.

_'This isn't the Silver that I know nor that I love. This Silver is impassive, no spirit, no energy, just not the one I know. He looks so defeated' _Lance was trying to sooth him, by brushing his fingers through his hair and waited slowly until he spoke again.

"The Mask of Ice had a whip. He punished me every time I turned him down. He is the reason how I got those scars. Me and Blue wanted to escape, but there was never a good moment. After four years we had an opportunity and escaped. Both Blue and I had a traumatic experience there." Silver stopped with talking and gave a deep sigh.

Silver thought that Lance was right. He did feel better, as if a whole package was lifted from him.

_'I am never going to tell him that he was right!' _Thought Silver with a little sincere smile. He liked the way his head was op Lance his lap. It gave him a feeling that he was save. He looked up at Lance and saw Lance staring back to him.

Lance saw that the fierceness was returned in those silver orbs and smiled at it. He had a good hold on his redhead and pulled him a little bit closer to him, without hurting him. Silver sat a little bit up and moved his face towards Lance. And Lance moved his face to Silver's and gave him a sweet kiss. One that the younger one returned with all pleasure. Silver opened his mouth for Lance and then both tongues were in a fierce battle. Both Lance and Silver moaned and groaned very quietly into the kiss. When air became a need they stopped kissing.

Both were out of breath. Lance touched Silver's face and saw a battle in said name his eyes. A battle of pride and submission. Pride for showing no weakness. The young trainer still thought that love was a weakness. And submission because he wanted to give himself to Lance. Lance gave him a sincere smile and gave him a peck on his mouth.

"You can show a weakness in front of me. I won't judge you, I won't tell anyone. It would be a secret between you and me." Lance didn't know what a submissive Silver would be and he hoped that it wouldn't be the one he talked too just a few minutes ago. The Silver without a fire in his eyes. A kid who went in trance... He wanted his redhead, only one that would want it willingly.

Lance knew the kid would want it willingly, but he didn't want to push him after the story he had told. He cared about Silver and he knew that the other felt the same. Or at least that was what he hoped. Then, he felt Silver going up, so that he was sitting on the couch. Lance missed the warm feeling and looked at him with a confused face. It was then that Silver spoke.

"I want to try something, just don't say anything okay?" He saw that Silver was blushing a little bit.

"What do you me-" He was cut off by a kiss from the kid.

It was reluctant, but it was a kiss. Lance kissed him back with a lot of passion and took over the kiss. Something he knew Silver was secretly thankful of. They stopped for a second for to breathe and then Lance kissed him roughly. Suddenly the kid stopped and sat straight on the couch. Lance looked at him and saw that Silver didn't want to lose control. At least that is what he thought.

Silver picked up his can and opened it. He took a few sips and then placed it back on the table. He was glad that Lance didn't continue_. 'I don't want to submit to Lance, but I liked the kiss. Hm.. It gets too hard. I never had to live with Lance. He makes it only tougher to ignore this feeling. But I want it right? I mean I kissed him and if he kiss me, I kiss him always back. Why, Lance, are you the one that opens me up a little bit? Why can't you see that I do lo- like you?' _Silver was so deep in thought that he didn't saw that Lance was observing him.

_'Why is he so down right now? Why is he so deep in thought? Ow, I know it is going to be okay.' _

"Why did you kissed me? Was it out of pity?" Silver asked very quietly, almost if it was meant to be heard by Lance.

"Why do you ask?"

"It was my turn to ask a question and there it is, so answer it."

"Ehm..." Suddenly Lance didn't know what to say because what if Silver didn't like him, but was seeking comfort? Lance decided to take the chance because he wasn't a Dragon trainer without a reason you know. "I kissed you because I wanted. I wanted to kiss you."

"But why?"

"Nooo.. It is my turn now Silver."

"Please nothing about the Mask of Ice." Said Silver quietly.

Lance couldn't really decide to go for another question about the Mask of Ice or about the question that Silver asked. He decided to ask 2 questions about the Mask of Ice before letting the subject rest.

"Yes Silver, only 2 questions about that."

Silver gave a very deep sigh."Okay go on with it."

"Did the Mask of Ice ever something to you? Something you really didn't want?"

"Not really touching me, but he demanded that he could watch me showering." He almost couldn't hear the last and he saw tears form in Silver his eyes, but decided to not say anything about it.

"Hey.. It is almost over. You are done with it if you let me ask this last question. You can ask 2 after this one."

"Okay ask it." Lance could almost hear Silver voice break.

"When did the Mask of Ice break you?" Lance still recalled the defeated look, the spiritless Silver. He looked at the boy and saw his eyes going wide.

"What are talking about? He never broke me! Do you understand! He never broke me" Silver shouted hysterical while standing up.

_'He did something to him. Someone broke Silver then. He just don't want to tell someone.' _Lance stood up and pulled Silver against him. The same boy punched him and demanded that he would let him go.

"Talk to me Silver. Everything will be staying between you and me. I promise you." Lance put his chin on the red ones head and shook him and Silver slowly. The boy was still hitting him, but with less power. When Silver was calmer he began to talk. Only not the way Lance was hoping.

"Nobody broke me. You need to be weak to break." Silver's tone had something. He couldn't explain it, but it was clear to Lance that what Silver told him wasn't the truth. And truth to be told the dragon master was done with the lies. He grabbed Silver's chin and looked him in de eyes

"Do not lie to me Silver! I will not tolerate any more of your lies! So now you are going to tell me the truth, do you understand?" He told him harsh and full of authority.

The younger trainer tried to look away, but he couldn't. Lance had a strong hold on his chin.

_'I can't tell Lance, what if he hates me? What if he thinks I am weak? But wait… It is Lance. It is a possibility that I can tell Lance something right? I mean he isn't going to laugh or make fun of me? Lance cares about me, at least that is what he says?'_

The Champion looked in the trainers eyes and saw, that yes something did happened there, no he didn't want to talk about and yes he did trust Lance. So what was so wrong that Silver didn't talk about it? When Silver spoke and he answered it very blunt.

"When I turned him down he would punish me. First with a whip and then he would command me to put a sex outfit on. If I didn't he would burn some parts of my legs with a hot poke. So after a while I still didn't comply and then he threatened with Blue. So I did it on and he would touch me and later he kissed me. He touched me the way he wanted, he would only not touch my private areas. It was a horrible time and if I cried or showed any other weakness, I would be punished."

He looked away and the tamer was standing there shocked by the fact that his trainer was hurt in so much ways. He now did understand why Silver didn't wanted to be weak. He just couldn't, because if he did he thought he was going to be punished. He hold the younger boy closer to his body to provide some comfort. The young one reluctantly did his arms around him and lay his head on Lance his chest. Lance kissed Silver's hair and then he heard Silver's question.

"Do you love me Lance?" Lance stood still.

_'It is now or never, I have to say it.'_

"Yes. Yes I do love you. Do you mind it?"

"N-no. I don't mind it.."

"Ow how that so kid?" Asked Lance with a smile that you could hear in his voice.

"You know why…"

"No I don't think I do" Still the smile in his voice and then he heard Silver muttering.

"Because I lo… yo… too" He just talked so quietly that Lance didn't hear everything.

"Sorry what did you say? I didn't hear you."

"Arghh.. I said that I feel the same. So now happy."He grunted. While hitting the tamer for good measure.

"Yes in fact I am, but I am happier when I am doing this."

"Doing wha- WHAAH Lance!" Lance let both him and Silver fall on the couch and then he kissed Silver passionately and full with love. The Champ thought it was time for a distraction.

Silver kissed back with new found power and when they needed breath, they stopped. There was a thin line of Saliva between there lips. Lance licked it up. He looked at the kid his eyes and thought of something. When Lance had an idea he began to grin. Silver saw the grin and his eyes went a little bit wide.

_'When Lance is grinning, then there is something that going to happen.'_

Lance did his arms in Silver his side and moved them slowly back and forth. He did this until Silver was more relaxed and then he started to tickle Silver.

"HAHAHA, st- sto- stop … Hahah T- Ti- Tickle.. haha me!" He tried to say while laughing.

"What did you say Silver. Couldn't hear you." Said Lance playfully. He thought that Silver looked beautiful while laughing, but stopped for a few minutes so Silver could make a sentence.

"I said stop tickle me." Said Silver puffing.

"I didn't tickle you. I am innocent, Can't you see that?" He said while looking innocently. Silver looked at Lance and then tickled Lance. Lance was pretty good against tickling, so he began to tickle Silver back.

After a few minutes both were out of breath, and had fallen of the couch. The silver eyes boy gave the tamer a slap in the face.

"Where was that good for?"

"For tickling me, I don't like to be tickled."

Lance looked with his eyebrows up at Silver and then Silver asked.

"Why do you love me Lance?"

"Simple you are one hell of a kid, in a good and bad way. You can be nice, you just don't show it. Your Pokémon's care about you. You are just too damn beautiful. And you have some fire in you. You give me something that I need. You just don't give up and fight for what you want." Answered Lance sincere. Silver looked at Lance and gave him a quick peck on his lips. They looked each other deep in the eyes.

Lance stood up and reached out to Silver. Silver took the hand and stood.

"So how was your training by the way?" He asked, as he sat on the couch. Silver sat next to him. He turned the TV. on.

"It went well. Do you know why the people there are staring at me? It is quite annoying." Silver said while concentrating on the TV.

"How do you mean Silver?" H responded curiously.

"Simple I was training and they came to my direction. They looked very intensely at me and after I trained Gyarados and Gengar they just stood still. I didn't like it"

"Okay I can go tomorrow to the Dragon's Den to ask them if you want? You know they know me there." Smiled Lance.

"No. That won't be necessary."

"Okay then I won't."

_'Mental note, ask why they were staring at Silver. They never stare at people. So why do they now?'_ Thought the dragon master.

Lance looked at the clock it was already 5:30 pm. Lance walked to the stove and made some dinner. Silver walked to him and poked Lance.

"Can I help you with something? At least it is something I can do for living here." Lance was shocked; he never thought that Silver would ask something like that.

"You could set the table if you want to." Said Lance uncertainly.

"Okay I will do that" and with that the trainer did the table. When the table was ready he saw that Silver was gone. Lance shrugged and went further with the dinner. Five minutes later he saw Silver coming back and he saw the kid looking at the clock. He saw Feraligatr and Weavile standing on the corner of the kitchen. Lance looked at Silver and saw a small grin on his face.

"Silver why do you grin?" The redhead turned to Lance with the most innocent look on his face.

"I don't grin Lance. "

Then Silver walked quietly to Lance with his arms on his back. Lance took a step back because Silver looking like that with his arms on his back. That just couldn't be good. When he came to the kitchen counter he gulped. Silver still walked to Lance and then stopped. He went to the stove and turned off the gas. Lance still didn't saw what Silver had behind his back. Silver walked with a predatory gaze towards Lance. When he was a few feet from Lance he took a water balloon behind his back and threw it at Lance. Lance who was momentary stunned was soaking wet while Silver and his Feraligatr and Weavile were laughing.

Lance looked a little bit angry, but then he saw Silver hanging on his two Pokémons like his life depended on it. Silver couldn't stop laughing. Lance went to a kitchen cupboard and picked a cup out. He then filled it with water. When it was full he walked toward Silver. Silver who was still laughing stopped abrupt when he felt ice-cold water over his hair and head.

"So Silver, now you know that you don't can to do that hmm? Otherwise, I will get revenge. By the way I am changing you can clean it up because you started it. When I am done I will continue with the dinner." Lance smiled evilly to Silver and walked to the stairs.

"Oh and Silver, if you don't do it, I will bring you to the people of the Dragon's Den and ask you if they will keep a watch over you. You wouldn't want that hmm?" He then continued his walking still grinning.

Silver picked up a towel and scowled.

"I did only a little part. _HE _did the other part, why should I clean that up. Humph." True to his words he only cleaned the spot that he made wet and then went upstairs to change as well. Feraligatr and Weavile looked at each other. They knew Silver would get trouble if he didn't clean it all up. So they did a quick cleaning job and went back in there Pokéballs.

* * *

><p><strong>silver is older when he was taken by the Mask of Ice<strong>, **so that you know.**

**Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh and Silver, if you don't do it, I will bring you to the people of the Dragon's Den and ask you if they will keep a watch over you. You wouldn't want that hmm?" He then continued his walking still grinning.

Silver picked up a towel and scowled.

"I did only a little part. _HE _did the other part, why should I clean that up. Humph." True to his words he only cleaned the spot that he made wet and then went upstairs to change as well. Feraligatr and Weavile looked at each other. They knew Silver would get trouble if he didn't clean it all up. So they did a quick cleaning job and went back in there Pokéballs.  
><span><strong>_<br>**When Lance came downstairs, he saw that all the water was cleaned up. He went to the stove and proceed to cook.

He was done with cooking when Silver came downstairs. He was dressed in something else this time. It was a dark red looking kimono. It made Silver look paler then normal, but Lance thought that he looked hot in it. The kimono just accentuated everything from Silver. From his pale skin to his red hair. Lance just thought he was beautiful.

The Dragon master didn't say anything about it, but looked just hungrily at the smaller redhead. He began to speak when he saw Silver look at him.

"D- Ahum… Dinner is served. Go ahead and sit. I will come in a second." He said with a cough. He thought, about how sinful Silver looked in the kimono. He sat at the table and they both ate in silence.

When they were done eating, Silver went upstairs. Lance cleaned the table and did the dishes. He saw the other male coming down in his normal clothes and that he went outside. The Dragon man didn't look for the silver-eyed man, when he was done with the dishes. He knew Silver would need some time alone after today's events.

The dragon master thought it was time to train. So he went to the Dragon's Den to train his Pokémon's. When he walked in the cave, he remembered what Silver told him about; that the Dragon User Clan were staring at him. He made a mental note that after the training he would ask them about that.

He trained his Pokémon several hours, with breaks of course, and then went to the Dragon User Clan. He remembered that day when he received the test about how he treated his Pokémon's. He smiled at the thought. When the red haired male arrived by the house, he saw that they were already expecting him.

' _They really needed to teach me that. Would be nice to know when someone comes by' _He thought with a smile.

"So you have finally come, young Dragon master." Said the Master of the Clan.

Lance bowed out of respect and responded. "Yes, I am sorry that I don't visit that often, but I hoped you could answer a question for me. Would you answer it for me, Master?"

"Of course I will, ask me the question and I or we will answer" Said the Master with a voice full with concern.

"No need to worry Master, it is just a simple question." The red haired male heard the concern in his Masters voice and he didn't want him to worry. "This afternoon there was a boy training here with fiery red hair. He told me that you were staring at him. I was wondering why."

"And why would the boy tell you this Lance?" Said the Master with a knowable smile. He saw that smile somewhere before. He then remembered that it was the same smile Professor Elm smiled at him.

"He lives with me. He told me about it and said that he didn't like it. So I ask it out concern, for him."

"He has nothing to worry about. We were just looking at him while he was training. We saw that he had changed in the last few years. He was kinder to his Pokémon's. So how old was the boy again?"

"He is 18 now, but how do you mean he was kinder to his Pokémon's?" The young Dragon master pulled up one eyebrow.

"The first time he came here, he was focused on strong, powerful Pokémon's. They were weapons, things with no feelings, but he has changed. He treats his Pokémon's nicer, carefully and with love. Maybe that is just because he is a young adult now." The master smiled at Lance.

"You care about him, more than you should and want. Am I right Lance?" The older man looked knowable at him.

"Maybe a little bit too much." Muttered Lance.

"He would be good for you and you would be good for him. Now go home and get some rest. It's already half past 10 and we need to speak about a few things and then we are going to sleep. Take care of yourself and visit some more."

"Yes, I will go now. Thank you for your time. And I will try to go visit you more often."

And with that Lance went home. When he arrived home it was a quarter for 11. Silver was still outside. He hadn't called him. Silver came home, just a few minutes for twelve. Silver saw that the light from the television was on and he hoped that Lance had fallen asleep on the couch. Had he only so muck luck.

"Where were you?" Demanded the older man.

"That doesn't concern you, so leave it alone will you!" Responded the silver-eyed man angrily.

"You could have called. I was worried about you. What if something happened? "

"I AM NOT A CHILD ANYMORE SO DON'T TREAT ME LIKE ONE!" Shouted Silver.

"You will be a child in my eyes if you won't be more responsible. If I didn't take you with me, you would still be in the Pokécenter. I took you in for your own best will. I can kick you out of it if I wanted to. Do you understand?" Lance knew that was stupid to say, but he didn't care. He now only saw red before his eyes.

There was shock on Silver's face, but it didn't take long before it was gone behind a mask.

"Yes, I understand. I will pack my things tomorrow. For now I will sleep somewhere else." Silver sounded way to calm and if looks could kill now, then Lance would be killed only to be resurrected and only to be killed again.

After that sentence Silver walked away. Lance was furious, but he knew that the young trainer would be gone if he ran after him. So he went to bed.

Meanwhile by Silver.

"Stupid, egoistical, perverted Dragon master! Only where to go. The Pokécenters are already closed. So then where can I go." Silver thought about a few people and made a list that he said out loud.

"Gold? No, he stalks me and is annoying.

Crystal? No, too motherly, would ask what happened.

Blue? No, too far, can't go to Kanto this late.

Prof. Elm? No, please. Too hyperactive!

Falkner? Hmm he hates me and I hate him so no.

Bugsy? To childish and the bugs.. brrr.

Whitney? Maybe, if she isn't too hyperactive...

Morty? Maybe, he is calm and I always become calm in Ecruteak.

Jasmine? No, she is in Hoenn to help Watson. Too bad..

Chuck? Not over my dead body! He and I will fight each other with our temper.

Pryce? NO.. NO Never. I would rather die here in the cold!

Claire? Haha she hates me and she is family of Lance so no."

That just only left Whitney and Morty. He tried to call Whitney, but she didn't respond. So then he tried Morty. After the third tone he picked up.

"Hello, you speak with Morty." Silver already was calmer when he heard his voice. So calm and nice.

"E- Ehm Morty, you speak with Silver. Can I come visit you?"

"Oh, hey Silver. Yes you can, as long you are not afraid of my Pokémon's ha ha"

"Thanks Morty. Ehm hey do you think I can sleep there? I don't really have a place to sleep now and the Pokécenters are closed. It is only for a day?"

"Of course you can. I will make a room for you ready. See you later then." And with that the line went dead.

He called his Honchkrow and flew to Ecruteak. Morty house was actually in the gym so it was easy to find. He knocked on the door and a Haunter opened it. The Haunter smiled and happily let Silver go inside. Once the redhead was inside, he saw that the Haunter was gone.

"I am in the living room Silver. You know where it is" Of course he knew where it is. He slept many times by Morty, Whitney, Jasmine and Blue. He walked to the living room. It was the same style as the gym. It was a wooden room with pillows on the ground. Not many things, but enough for people to feel at home.

The ghost trainer looked at the younger Pokémon trainer and Silver just saw that he knew something was wrong. Morty smiled his lazy smile and immediately Silver was comfortable.

"So why are you not in Lance his house." Said the Ghost trainer while grinning.

"E- Eh- why do you think I was there?" Retorted the redhead.

"In one word? Gold."

"Of course..."

"So what happened Sil?" Marty said it so easy and so friendly. Silver didn't want to tell him, but he was one of the few people he talked to. The other people were Crystal and Blue and probably Lance too…

"Had a little fight with Lance."

"About what?"

"I came home late and he said that I should have called him and that he could kick me out if he wanted too. Just because he took me in. I didn't tell him he had to take me home with him. So I don't know why he is so annoying. I hate the guy. I hate him very much." Silver was still angry only a less.

"You know Sil. Hate and love are very close. Did you know that?" Said Morty dreamily.

" What do you mean with that?" He was beginning to get angry again.

"Love and hate are the same tree, the same branch and on that branch it is just a different little tree branch. It is the same emotion only showed wrong. Sometimes people mistakes their feelings and think that they hate the people, while in fact they love them. I think it is the same with you kiddo." Said the smiling ghost trainer.

"No it isn't. I hate him. I hate him, hate him, hate him!" Silver was fuming.

"Who are you trying to convince kid? Me or yourself? Want some tea?"

"Huh? Ehm.. yeah? Tea sounds good." He was distracted for a moment.

Morty poured a cup of tea for him and Silver. He gave the redhead one cup and he sipped his own. They sat in a comfortable silence and when Morty was done with his tea he stood up and cleaned his tea cup.

"If you are done with the tea. Just set it in the kitchen. You know where you sleep, so I am going to bed. I have a battle tomorrow morning. Sleep tight Sil."

"Thanks, you too"

"Oh and kiddo?" Morty looked back.

"Yeah?"

"Think about what I told you okay?" And with a smile he left and went to his room.

Silver still sat in the living room. He looked at his pokégear. He saw that he didn't have any messages. 'So what? It is not that I care. Stupid... Lance.' Even in his thought that didn't sound as confident as he would have liked.

_'I don't love him. I thought I did. He is just an idiot. I hate him, I... hate him...' _The redhead was deep in thought and then there came a voice that sounded a little bit to much like Lance. _'And did it work? Did you convinced yourself that you hate Lance? No you couldn't __hmm__? Strange maybe it is because you don't hate him, but LOVE him? Morty said people sometimes mistakes love for hate... And is the bell all ringing in your head?"_ Silver could swear he heard the annoying voice laughing. He stood up placed his cup in the sink and went to his room. He lets Gengar out of his ball, just in case, and stripped himself till his pants and then went to sleep.

**The next morning at Lance. **

Lance woke up and walked downstairs. To be honest he thought that his redhead would be already home. It was 10 a.m. So it was still early. When he came down, he didn't saw Silver. He walked to the kitchen and thought that maybe the silver-eyed boy was sleeping? Well that was what he hoped.

He made something to eat and ate it, then he walked upstairs and stopped at Silver's room. He watched inside and didn't see the boy. He walked to the closet to see if the clothes where still there. He was relieved when he saw they weren't gone. He paced a little in Silver's room and then went to his own room to change from clothes.

When he was dressed he went downstairs where his Pokégear was. He thought that then maybe Silver slept with someone. He made a list. He first called Blue, who answered that she didn't know where he was. The next he called Crystal and then Gold and then Prof. Elm. They all said the same as Blue. Lance knew that Silver didn't talk to a lot of people. Mostly Gym leaders so he tried to call them. He first called Claire, who answered that he was better off without him. He knew for 100% that Silver didn't go to Pryce, then he called Chuck, Jasmine, Morty, Whitney, Bugsy and Falkner. They all said, except for Morty because he didn't answer, that they hadn't spoken Silver. He tried to call Morty again. This time he answered.

"Haha.. Nice match.. Ehm Hello with Morty." The red haired man thought that Morty was half in a conversation, so he waited a second.

"Hey Morty, you speak with Lance." He began.

"Ow, hey Lance. I haven't spoken to you for a long time. Do you have a second? It is a bit noisy here." Lance heard someone on the background that sounded like a very angry Hey, from a certain boy he knew.

"Is Silver there, Morty?"

"Oh, yes I'm fine, what nice that you asked that and how are you...?" He heard Morty laughing softly. "Why do you want to know? Did you not throw him out or something in that area?"

"I didn't mean it. Can you give me Silver?"

"Of course I can, if he wants at least." Lance waited on the phone and he heard the conversation.

"Hey Sil, Romeo in on the phone.. He misses you and wants to speak with you. What should I tell?" He heart Morty say teasingly.

"Idiot, now he knows that I am here. I don't want to speak with him. I HATE HIM!" Silver yelled the last part and then he heard Morty's respond.

"Oh no you don't, at least this morning you said his na- AAhh Silver relax. I was kidding? If I were you I should take the gear before I tell Lance that you dreamt about hi-."

"Okay, okay. Give me the stupid Pokégear! What do you want Lance!" He heard his love shouting.

"Silver, come back here. I want to speak with you. Eye in eye and don't make me come over there, you understand." He heard Morty respond quietly.

"Yeah Sil, you don't want to let your Lancelot wait hmm?"

"Shut up Morty! Why should I come Lancelo. damn you Morty!" This time he heard Morty laughing out loud.

"Because I want you to come, so just come." This time the dragon master reacted bluntly.

"Humph, I have to get my things so okay. See you in 15 minutes." And with that Silver hang up.

Lance waited it was already half past 10 and he was concerned because what if Silver left? He didn't want that. He sat on the couch and turned on the television. _'Just 15 minutes to wait. It will be alright.' _

Fifteen minutes later he heard the door opening and closing. He looked behind him and saw Silver standing with his arms crossed.

"So about did you want to talk about hmm?"

"I didn't mean what I said yesterday, I was just worried. I mean in the past you were a magnet for problems. Hehe. I didn't mean to be angry at you Silver. I just want that you call me the next time you come home late, please?" Said The older male sincere.

The younger man looked at him and sighed.

"I will be fine,, really don't worry about it. I don't like it when people worry about me, so don't. Okay?"

"I will always be worried about you and you know why?" At the shake of his soon lover's (at least in Lance his eyes) head, he responded. "I will be worried about you, just because you don't like it, also I think you need to learn that some people are worried about you."

"No I don't." The redhead responded in an icy tone.

"Why not? It will help you and you now it, but we are of the subject. What I want to say is, Stay here." Lance tried to use puppy dog eyes and hoped that they worked.

"Okay I will stay, just don't ask to much for me okay?"

Lance stood up and walked to Silver. When he stood in front of Silver, he kissed him. Not a sweet little peck on his mouth, noo a deep kiss with tongue and all. Silver was at least to say shocked. He didn't expect that Lance kissed him and immediately so deep, but he would lie if he said that he didn't like it._ 'See hate and love are closer then you thought __hmm__? Maybe you love him more than you want to believe? Or you just love him a little bit __haha__.'_' The younger trainer didn't like his thoughts and tried to ignore them. It went easier, then he thought to ignore them, completely after that Lance used his hands to distract him further. Lance hands slowly crept under his black jacket to his nipples.

"La-Lance..." Moaned the trainer.

The dragon trainer grinned. He pulled Silver's jacket and shirt off, faster than the half naked boy could comprehend. They were kissing when Lance pushed him slowly on the couch and the young boy moaned, when Lance sucked on one of his nipples. The Dragon trainer thought for a second and then pulled his lover up and took him to his bedroom. To ensured that Silver didn't complain he kept kissing him till they laid on Lance's bed.

Lance kept sucking and touching Silver's nipples and then suddenly Silver began fighting against it. He tried to hit and kick him.

"Stop it Lance, that you want it doesn't mean I want that too!"

"Your sure? The bulge down there makes it look like you do want it. So who do I need to believe?" While Lance said this, one of his hand was around the bulge.

The young trainer took a sharp breath and tried not to moan, what didn't work. Slowly the champion moved his hands up and down and sucked on the boy's nipples. Silver moaned louder, but he still tried to fight it, just not as much as he first did.

"St- stop it. I don't want to. I... ha- hate y-you. Let me GO!" Said the young boy while panting. The older male unbuttoned the pants and pulled the pants and the boxer down. Lance was sure that he was drooling. The sight in front of him was exquisite. A naked Silver lying in from of him. Lovely.

He leaned over the young male and played with his nipples. He nibbled on Silver's neck and enjoyed the quiet moans that his lover gave. He slowly moved down with his mouth, until he was by the nipples. He sucked, licked and played with them and Silver gave a loud moan when he bit on them. Lance grinned and moved down with his tongue. He dipped his tongue in Silver's belly button and went farther to his tights. He licked the inside of the tights and purposely missed the erection, just to tease the young redhead a little bit more.

The younger male still tried to let the older male stop, but he soon forgot that when Lance licked, blowed and played with his cock. Silver was in ecstasy. Somewhere in the back of his mind, something screamed to let Lance stop, but he ignored it. He was too far in the pleasure that he didn't see that Lance had disposed himself of his own clothes.

Lance leaned over to the night cabinet to take some things out of it. He then looked at Silver and asked.

"Do you want it? If you don't, then I will stop right now."

Silver sat up and looked Lance in the eyes.

"If you stop now, you will leave me no choice except to kill you." While he said that they both grinned to each other. The dragon master carefully laid Silver down and kissed him. He opened the bottle and did some lube on his fingers. He pressed one of his fingers at the younger male's opening.

"It can hurt a little, but if you bear with it all, the pain would turn into pleasure"

"I can stand a little pain."

He kissed the boy while he pushed one of his fingers inside the younger male. He waited until the boy was relaxed, before he moved his fingers. The younger male hissed a little before he released a quiet moan. After a few minutes he slipped another finger inside him, again here he waited until the boy relaxed and then moved them again. When he finally slipped his third finger inside, he heard Silver hiss. It hurts him and Lance knew that, if he only could find the right spot. Silver broke the kiss.

"AAH, Lance.. Do that again!" Panted Silver.

Lance grinned and touched that spot again. He did a condom on, when he felt that the silver-eyed boy was prepared enough. He heard Silver swallow and smiled kindly at him. He did some lube on his erection and kissed Silver, while pushing carefully in him. He heard Silver painfully moans and when he was fully seated in him, he waited. He moved, when he felt Silver pushing back on him.

He kissed his lover while he moved in him. He moved slowly at first, but carefully went faster. Silver's arms went around Lance's neck.

"Fa-Faster, Harder. More!" Moaned the young trainer.

"With pleasure"

The Champion moved harder and faster and pounded into the boy when Silver asked him to even go harder and faster. He kept hitting Silver his prostate and slowly one of his hands moved to the boy's neglected cock and pumped him in with his thrusts.

He felt the nails in his back, when Silver came and he knew that they would become some nice scratches. He came when he felt Silver clamping on him. He carefully felt on Silver and they both were out of breath. He rolled off from his young lover and pulled the condom off and threw it away. He laid next to Silver and then saw that the boy was looking at him.

"You never told me how you got your scars." Panted the boy still a little bit out of breath.

"I will tell you later okay? For now just get some sleep?" Smiled the dragon trainer.

"But I'm not *yawn* tired" Said the sleepy boy.

"You will be sore when you wake up, so if you need something you can ask me." He grinned because he knew that Silver would never do that and just like he predicted the boy responded with a snide comment.

"Naah I don't need help or anything from an old man like you" The boy grinned while he said this.

"Old man hmm? That was not what you said a few minutes ago." He began to laugh when he saw Silver blush. "See? Not so old hmm?"

"Shut up idiot!"

"Get some sleep, I will stay here okay?"

"I don't need you, idiot Dragon master.." He yawned and cuddled… YES cuddled into Lance. The dragon master now knew for sure that the boy was tired and that he would tease Silver with this. Lance knew somewhere deep inside him, that he would get punched when he teased the boy with that.

After a few minutes he too fell a sleep.

**Done at last! Had writers block. Please Review!**


End file.
